Lock-In
by redforeverstalkinghislizzie
Summary: A big sleepover happens at the post office, and Red and Liz get a bit closer. Lizzington


**I wrote this a while ago, but typing is such a pain for me so I'm only just getting it done. This is a bit OOC but I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really see the point of disclaimers, because this is a site for fanmade stories so it's pretty obvious I don't own The Blacklist.**

**Lock-In**

Cooper thought it'd be a good idea. Liz on the other hand did not. Assistant Director Cooper decided to have a lock-in so agents could get to know each other better; something about gaining trust. Red didn't have any new names on the blackist for them to deal with, so everything was slow. She'd like to just go home and curl up with Hudson, but Cooper said it was mandatory. So Liz had packed some pajamas and some other things to sleep with.

It was already seven o'clock and Cooper just called them into the war room. "Tonight's gonna be a bonding night," he smiled, "we're all goiong to have some fun."

"Not likely," Liz muttered. She heard a low chuckle to the side of her and turned to see Red.

"Sometimes I truly think he is ridiculous," Red said, nodding towards the AD. "What are you doing here?" Liz hissed.

"Cooper told me it was necessary I came to 'bond'. I told him I wasn't coming at first, but I couldn't just leave you here having to deal with this awful idea alone." She rolled her eyes.

"You will all be paired up with a buddy–" Cooper said.

"Did he seriously just tell us we're using the buddy system?" Liz whispered to Red and he quietly chuckled.

"–And that buddy's going to be the person I feel you need to get along better with the most. You're not allowed to leave each others side."

"Great," Liz sarcastically commented quietly. As Cooper paired everyone up, Red and Liz complained together.

"Agent Keen... I mean Liz," he told them they weren't to use formalities, "you will be paired up with Red."

"What? He doesn't even work here!" "But you two have to constantly work together and you're not very fond of him. You need to get more comfortable with him."

Liz gaped at his choice of words. "We were seriously getting along greatly together just now."

"Yes, you are both good at complaining together. Now I suggest everyone changes into sleepwear," he yelled out as he walked away from them.

"What are we even going to be doing? This is stupid," she continued complaining.

"Oh, come on Liz. It won't be that bad," Meera stood next to her, holding a bag of clothes. "And I think we're watching some movies and probably playing some games too, although I won't be playing any games unless I have absolutely no choice. Now let's go change." Liz groaned, but then trudged behind the other woman to go get in her pajamas.

Red watched the two walk away and just shook his head as he grabbed his clothes. This was gonna be one hell of a night.

"So you're with Reddington for the night. Have fun with that," Meera winked at Liz and she looked back at her slightly confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" Meera just giggled and shook her head in response.

"Who are you stuck with?" Liz asked.

"Oh gosh, Ressler. I might as well just kill myself right here." They both laughed and finished changing.

When they walked back in the war room, Red and Ressler were standing off to the side and the rest of the work force were crowded together, talking quietly. Liz's jaw dropped when she saw what Red was wearing. He had on a dark, olive green sweatshirt hoodie and black sweatpants, and he had taken off his shoes, so he was standing in black footies. He watched her look at him and smirked.

"You two wear the same things to sleep in," Meera commented and motioned towards Liz's black hoodie and dark grey sweatpants. Liz suddenly felt self conscious as she locked eyes with Red and blushed. Meera laughed at her sudden redness and lightly pushed Liz to Red. Her hands went in front of her to hold onto his side so Meera couldn't push her anymore. Red smiled down at her and her blushing seemed endless. "You look adorable, Lizzie."

"So I hope everyone brought something to sleep on," Cooper said. "We will be watching a few movies and they'll be on every screen in this room so we can all spread out and be in a comfortable space. But remember to stay with your buddy!"

"Okay buddy, let's go set up our area," he took her by the elbow and led her to an isolated corner. Meera and Ressler followed too and they started putting down some blankets. "It'd probably be more comfortable if we doubled up our blankets to sleep on," Red suggested and Liz nodded.

When they finished making their "bed", they sat down against the wall right before the movie was about to start. Some lights were turned off, but they could still easily see each other clearly in the dimmed lighting. "What are we watching?" she glanced up at the screen, "Is this a Pixar movie?"

"Yep," Meera answered as ssshe tried to push Ressler over to give her more room on their blanket.

"Well, at least it's something I can enjoy." Liz watched the opening of the movie, then glanced at the man next to her, a dim light coming from his lap. "Red?"

"Yes Lizzie?" he replied.

"What are you doing?" she took the tablet out of his hands and saw that he was playing chess. "Really?" she chuckled.

"I wanted to get that game finished."

"You've only made two moves, Red," she laughed and he smiled.

"No formalities, Liz," Ressler commented.

"Red isn't a formal name!" she defended, "It's a nickname! You all call him Reddington on a normal basis and can call him Raymond if you want," his real name sounding strange rolling off her tongue, "but I'd like to stick to the nickname, if you don't mind."

"Fine, I don't actually care," Ressler said back. Liz fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She turned back to Red to find he had an amused look on his face.

"Anyway, if you were coming so I wouldn't have to suffer through this, you're not getting to just play chess on your tablet. Make this more enjoyable or tolerable or something," she turned off his tablet and put it to the side away from him.

"Alright," he said, thinking of what to do. She turned back to the movie and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ten minutes later Liz felt him move, and then his arm was around her shoulders. She tensed and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching and saw Meera looking at her trying to suppress a smile. Liz glared at her, but didn't make Red move. After a few awkward moments, Red started drawing figures on her upper arm and she relaxed a bit. She tried to be discreet when shifting over closer to him, but of course he noticed, and she slightly leaned into him.

It wasn't even nine o'clock yet, but she was starting to feel sleepy, she didn't even notice when she laid her head on his shoulder. Red's arm slowly moved to wrap arooound her waist. She picked her head up when she felt his fingers playing at her tummy. "What are you doing?" she whispered and he pulled her closer.

"Making this more enjoyable," he slightly smiled. She blushed a bright shade of red and averted her eyes.

Meera was still watching them, but now had a big smirk on her face. Just then, Ressler made the same move Red had and put his arm around Meera.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing," she commented and Ressler expressionlessly removed his arm.

"Lizzie, you're tired, you should sleep," Red's hand moved to her hip, his fingers sprawled on the side of her upper thigh.

"No, I wanna watch the next movie." The current movie went off and people were talking loudly again and getting snacks. "Go get snacks," she demanded.

"So bossy," Red smiled, but extracted himself from her and stood up.

When he was gone, Meera spoke up, "You two are so cute." Liz opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and just glared at the CIA agent. "You are! When he comes back you've gotta let him cuddle you!" Liz looked over at Ressler for help and he just shrugged his shoulders while trying to figure out the password to Red's tablet.

"Let him cuddle me? What is wrong with you! He's the Concierge of Crime!"

"Hey, no formalities," Ressler mumbled and the two women laughed.

"What's so funny?" Red asked, dropping a giant bag of M&M's between the three on the floor before sitting again.

"Ooh, M&M's," Meera said happily and grabbed the bag.

"Nothing," Liz blushed. "Did you seriously take that whole bag?" "Yep," he smiled.

"Are you gonna share, Meera?" Ressler tried to take some of the chocolate and she closed the bag before he could get any. "No," she laughed.

"But sharing is caring!" Meera mumbled a "fine" and put the bag back between all of them. Liz just shook her head and huffed a laugh as she laid down on her back. The next movie was starting, another Pixar, and more lights were being turned off.

"Lizzie, how will you see if you're upside down to the screen?" Red asked and she muttered something icoherently. She turned her head towards Meera and the woman mouthed to her to get her ass over to that man. Liz shook her head 'no' and Meera put her legs out and kicked Liz in the shoulder with the ball of her foot.

Red looked at Meera curiously and she smiled in return as Liz sat back up and moved over to him.

"Hi," she said quietly and just stared at him.

"Hi..." he said confused.

Liz then turned and eyed Meera as she took hold of Red's hand and moved his arm around herself. Meera was trying so hard not to grin, while Liz was completely emotionless. Looking back at Red, she laid her head on his shoulder again and met his eyes. He had a slightly surprised look on his face, but was noticably trying to cover it up.

And they just sat there, staring at each other for what felt like hours, until Meera said, "Wow... you two are very interesting." Red and Liz both moved their eyes to each others lips at the same time and Meera slapped her arm back against Ressler's chest to get him to look up. "This is exciting," she whispered. Red glanced over at her, then moved both his arms around Liz's waist and pulled her closer, turning back to watch the movie. Liz looked at Meera, again emotionless, but accepting Red's arms around her.

"Let him kiss you," Meera mouthed and Liz's eyes widened. She quickly shook her head again, but Meera nodded enthusiastically. Liz slowly wrapped her arms around the man and started using him as a pillow. Her mind was racing and the look on her face made her seem a little lost. She just wanted to stay in his arms all night and she burried her face in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Red asked and she slowly nodded against him.

Time passed again as they watched the mov and neither had moved.

"Come on," Red started getting up and then grabbed her hand to pull her up with him. "Where are we goin'?" she asked sluggishly, she had obviously started to doze off snuggled up to him. He didn't answer and she looked to Meera as she was led away.

Red held her hand and led her to a dark hallway. Cooper watched them walk out the room and said to himself, "Crap, that's too comfortable now."

Hand and hand Red and Liz walked down halls and around corners. She was so distracted from the hand holding that it took her a moment to realize they stopped walking.

"What's with you tonight?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've seemed like you're lost and you're being very cozy," a side smirk appeared on his face as he said the last part.

Thank God the hallway was too dark for him to see her blush, Liz thought to herself. He stepped closer to her and she unconciously took a step back, her back softly hitting the wall behind her. She noticed his eyes now had a predatory glint in them and her breathing quickened. His hand was suddenly on her waist and her mouth dropped open.

"Lizzie..." his other hand was now under her chin, fingers playing on her jaw, "have you developed some feelings for me?" She said nothing but was almost panting from the sudden arousal she felt. "I think you should answer me, Lizzie," he urged.

Liz slightly nodded and quickly swallowed before darting her tongue out to wet her lips. "That's what I thought," his hand moved under her hoodie and felt her smoothe skin. She was getting distracted by his touch and had to close her eyes for a moment to gain back focus.

When she opened them again his eyes were focussed on her mouth and she started shaking with nerves. Red looked back at her eyes. "It's okay, Lizzie," his hand held her cheek, "don't be scared." he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. It lasted no more than a few seconds before he pulled away.

She wanted more though. Liz's hands shot up to his face and pulled him back down to kiss her more thoroughly. She held back a moan as he pushed her more into the wall and bit her bottom lip. Her hands were now grabbing at his waist, trying to brng him even closer to her, but he pulled away again and rested his forhead against hers.

"We should get back to the war room," he kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'd like to continue this another time though."

"Okay," she murmered shyly.

They started walking back and Red still had his hand around her waist under her hoodie, leaving her skin tingly.

When Meera saw them, she raised an eybrow at their closeness. They both had small smiles on their faces and when they got to their blanket Liz snatched the bag of M&M's and then sat between Red's legs, her back to his chest, and his arms slid around her waist. She popped some of the chocolate in her mouth and settled against him, sighing contently.

"Well, I'm just gonna guess what happened with you two," Meera chuckled and threw a blanket at them. Red coevered both of them then kissed Liz's temple. "Looks like the movie's almost over," she closed her eyes and snuggled against him, "I'm going to sleep."

"Sweet dreams, Lizzie."

When Meera knew Liz was asleep she said, "Wow, you need to really thank Cooper." Red let out a laugh, "Goodnight, Meera." He made sure his Lizzie was in a comfortable position before allowing himself to fall asleep with her in his arms.

**So I hope you liked it and I'd love to know what you think about it.**

**I have some more Lizzington fics that I'd like to post, but they might take awhile to type up. I'll type faster if you're really interested.**


End file.
